Drabbles: Darkened souls
by Artemis's loyal hunter
Summary: So I tend to get a few ideas when I write but ones that won't help me when writing the story. So I made a collection of my 'one-shots' and... here it is. Most of the time revolves around Adeen
1. Chapter 1

Scents.

Regina had always given the impression that she smelt like apples, not by choice but it had just happened. Adeen had learnt this because other people complained about the smell of apples; they had come to terms that the scent was a bad omen.

However Adeen had come to the conclusion that Regina only smelt like apples when she had been outside working with her apple tree. Adeen would sit under the tree on top of a blanket, because god forbid Adeen got her clothes dirty, whilst the older woman worked.

Most of the time the former evil queen smelt of vanilla and the scent of the outdoors.

Regina however had noticed the girl would still smell like ginger but had now developed the scent of apples. She had first put it down to being outside with her but she soon found out that the girl had discovered her love for apples and would take some from the tree.

The two of them had begun to complement each other in scent, and Adeen had adapted to knowing if the woman had come through a door.

Adeen was currently sitting on the white porch, in a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeved t-shirt; she shrugged at her conclusion and took a great bite from a shiny red apple. It didn't bother her if she would be mistaken for the Queen in scent. It also hadn't bothered her when the older woman had told her not to eat so many apples before dinner.

But Regina was more than pleased that the girl was swapped her high sugar content food for fruit; mainly her apples. She opened the door of the mayoral house and walked to the girl, taking a seat next to the young girl - plucking the apple from her hand and taking a bite from it. "What have I said about eating so many apples?"

Adeen grinned and took the apple from the woman, taking another bite and lean her elbows on her knees. "That you're happy that I'm not being so unhealthy anymore?"

"Dinner is _almost_ done, my sweet." She spoke the last couple of words in a whisper. She placed her hand gently on the girls back and began to draw patterns with her slim fingers, something she'd picked up that she knew the girl loved. "As much as I'm pleased with you bring healthier, don't spoil your dinner by eating so many."


	2. Chapter 2

Drunken awakenings.

Trying to get Adeen up from a night out proved to be one of the most difficult tasks that Regina had, ever faced. There had been different outcomes to each way of waking the girl up, such as;

**The first time.**

Regina softly knocked on the girls door and peeked her head in to check she was there, seeing how it was two in the afternoon. She saw the girl curled up in a tiny ball at the top of the bed, shrouded in darkness.

Regina sat on the bed gently and shook the girl.

Murmurs.

Regina shook the girl, a bit more firmly.

Angry murmurs.

"Adeen, wake up. Time it get moving." Regina spoke as she shook the girl firmly. Causing Adeen to kick the woman off the bed and turn over, growling.

Needless to say Adeen wasn't get up anytime soon, or during the whole day. Regina sighed and gt up from the floor, smoothing her dress out and walked out, slightly huffing in a childish manner.

**The second time.**

A few weeks later, Adeen had gone out on another 'piss up' as she liked to call it. Regina knocked on the door and slipped in, holding a coffee and a cigarette, placing them on the bedside table, Regina gently nudged Adeen.

"Ads, there's coffee and nicotine here, wake up my sweets." She spoke gently and played with the girl's hair for a few minutes.

There was growling.

Adeen woke up after an hour.

Not in the best f moods, but the mood had improved drastically since the last hangover

**The third time.**

When Regina had finally realised that Adeen liked affection more than she let on, Regina made sure to do quite a lot of things that would make Adeen feel wanted. So when Regina slipped into the girl's room, with a coffee, she was going to do the same as any the day if the girl wouldn't get up

She placed the coffee on the bedside table, near a tower of books, photo frames and yesterdays clothes, sat on the bed. Regina then kissed her cheek.

This roused her a bit.

So Regina snuck under the covers and wrapped Adeen into a cuddle, kissing her cheek.

"Come on sweets, momma Gina needs you to wake up."

Adeen latched onto Regna at that point and, like always, refused to let go.

It took five minutes for her to wake up and ten to finally release Regina.


	3. Chapter 3

Right you lovely people I'm halfway through chapter 24 of Darkened souls, I just started a levels (British thing) and I had to come up with 1000 word story sooooo PLEASE REVIEW! PM or review feedback what can make it better or if something doesn't make sense.

The Evil Queen's Pet.

There was a girl huddled up against a corner of a barely lit tavern, her almost yellow glowing eyes skim across the life forms around the confined space. It was littered with foolish imbeciles, laughing and shouting over the sound of a lute, which was a pathetic attempt of entertainment. The unnamed girl's eye twitched at the annoyance from the sounds, much preferring the sound of the solitude in the castle.

Glasses clinked together.

Gold rolled across the wooden tables.

The loud chattering from other life forms.

The girl sighed loudly as she tried to cast the sounds out of her mind, she brushed off the dust from her leather vest, making the specks of dust dance in one of the only lights in the tavern. The girl watched for a moment, enticed by the freedom of the dust to be able to dance as however much they felt. The girl closed her eyes, it's only dust, but kept a close watch on her ears.

The wooden door opened with a loud creak and finally clicking was heard as if someone with heels had stepped into the dimly lit mess of a tavern. The chatter stopped abruptly, the gold rolling on wooden tables stopped and no more clinking of glasses, _finally_ she could bask in the silence.

_Three… Two… One._

"Marshall." Came a thick accented voice, which barked at her, the speaker was a woman. More clicking of heels, so much for basking in the silence.

"Yes, Queenie?" The girl turned her attention to the voice, however she never opened her eyes to the voice. No… The woman. It was defiantly a woman talking.

"I wouldn't suggest being so… _informal_ to your Queen." The woman spoke, walking closer to the girl. She had a predatory look in her eyes, it should have been clear whom was in charge, no matter how rebellious the other was.

"Oh? And _I_ would _suggest_ calling me by my name." The younger girl smirked, cracking open one eye as she felt a wave from her rebellious nature wash over her. The girl looked up at the woman who had one hand leaning on the wooden table the girl had seated herself in. She never opened both eyes.

"Get up." The woman let out an almost animalistic growl at the younger girl, her honeycomb brown eyes flashing threatening. Using her free hand she grasped the girl's chin with her index finger and thumb, forcing the young girl to look at her. "You are _my_ guard, you _will_ obey my orders, Marshall." The Queen pulled her hand up as she kept her hold firmly around the girl's chin, making sure she held on as much as she could without hurting her young guard.

The girl slowly stood up looking at the woman, finally opening both eyes, as her black leather duster swept out behind her. The young guard's sword allowed a glimpse of the candle light, making it gleam and shine within the confined space. The duster was open, showing everyone in the room the Evil Queen's insignia sown on the leather vest with crimson red thread.

It looked almost like blood.

"Yes _your Majesty_." The girl drawling out, scrapping every bit of boredom to show her disapproval of getting up, and supposedly doing as she was told. She moved her chin away, perfectly capable of holding her own against the dainty woman in front of her, and with the slight release of the woman's hand she stepped back so that the woman could no longer have a hold of her.

"Shall we go back to _your_ precious castle?" The woman asked the young guard, her honeycomb eyes skimmed over the girl as she took in every detail of the girl, from her wild mane of hair to the jewel in her sword to the tension on her feet as they held the body for many days and nights, without getting a wink of sleep. The queen has said the word 'your' as if it wasn't her castle, and was the young Marshall's.

The girl was three inches shorter than the Queen, but held a strong, sturdy build. More than likely from the relentless training the girl had done in order to get to the highest rank in the Queen's Army. The Marshall Guard.

Most trusted guard of the Queen and her personal bodyguard. The only one senior to her was the Queen herself, which was impressive to most as the Queen's guards were ruthless and blood lusting to anyone.

The girl could easy take the Queen down in a matter of mere minutes. Without the woman using her magic fireballs of course. The threat of fireballs being hurled at her wasn't exactly worrying at all. It wouldn't leave her with third degree burns that much.

"Come along, _Sunshine_." The Evil Queen purred to the younger girl, strutting away without much of a second glance to the girl clad in mostly black and crimson. She flicked her wrist effortlessly, throwing innocent observers away from her, and the young guard. Causing tables to collapse and invert as heavy men flew into them carelessly, and the wenches to be thrown into supposedly brave men.

What man couldn't stand up to the Queen?

"You ought to be careful when you throw invisible forces at people. You could've hurt me." The Marshall spoke as she followed the Queen obediently, a psychotic grin dancing over her lips as her hand grasped the hilt of her sword.

"As if _I_ would hurt my _pet_." The Queen purred once again, she could feel the psychotic grin on her back even when she wasn't paying attention. "What a shame you couldn't have any fun my dear." She waked through the wooden doorway, standing silently at her carriage, waiting for it to be opened by the horseman.

"You've hurt me time and time before, Queenie." The girl quipped, hearing the wooden door slam shut behind her and the spectators begin an uproar within the tavern.


End file.
